1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cushion for a tree seat, and to a tree seat incorporating the described seat cushion. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat cushion having multiple stacked layers, including an envelope with a gas sealed therein, and to a tree seat apparatus incorporating the layered seat cushion.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different tree seats and tree stands are known, and are commercially available. Many tree seats are classified in class 182, subclass 187. Examples of some of the known tree seats and tree stands include U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,918 to Brunner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,283 to Prejean, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,935 to Amacker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,298 to Porter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,505 to Woller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,076 to Louk et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,969 to Woller, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,603 to Woller.
A tree seat having an inflatable seat cushion with a manual valve for inflation and deflation thereof has been sold by the Deer Shack Company of Belgium, Wis. under the trademark “BUNSAVER”, and this product is advertised at various sites on the Internet. However, since this product is not factory sealed, but instead, has a built-in valve to allow for inflation and deflation of the cushion by a user, it is possible that the valve could accidentally pop open during use, which could be inconvenient and uncomfortable for a user thereof.
Although the known tree seats are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved tree seat cushion, and for a tree seat apparatus which provides a comfortable seating cushion for a hunter. In particular, there is a need for an improved tree seat cushion and for a tree seat apparatus which incorporates a chamber having a gas sealed permanently therein, to minimize the possibility that it will unintentionally deflate.